Reviens, je t'aime
by Astr33
Summary: Son enterrement eu lieu un jeudi.


Hey !

Mais que vois-je ! Un OS, mais quelle surprise !

Donc ceci est un Destiel, un UA et un truc triste (pour changer).

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ceci vous plaira.

* * *

Reviens, je t'aime

Son enterrement eu lieu un jeudi.

Beaucoup de monde était venu, mais ça c'était normal. Après tout, tout le monde aimait Castiel.

Cas était… il avait été le genre de personne ayant toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde et son sourire… Un sourire doux, bienveillant.

Lorsqu'il te regardait, tu te sentais important, aimé. Tu te sentais compris. Castiel était juste… gentil. Adorablement gentil. Un putain de soleil à lui tout seul.

Un ange avec des yeux trop bleu pour être réel.

Mais maintenant il était dans un cercueil. Le soleil avait cessé de briller et l'ange était tombé. Et d'après Sam, la population entière de Lawrence était venue pour assister à la chute, au grand final.

Dean n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Quel intérêt après tout ? A quoi ça servait un enterrement ? A dire au revoir ? A accepter ? Accepter quoi au juste ? Tout ça c'était juste des conneries. Y avait rien à accepter. Tu subissais c'est tout.

C'était pas un choix, tu pouvais pas te lever un matin et te dire « Ok, j'accepte qu'il ne soit plus là, j'accepte qu'il ne sera plus _**jamais**_ là et qu'à partir de maintenant je dois continuer à vivre sans lui.» Ça ne changeait rien. Que tu l'accepte ou non, quoi qu'il arrive, Cas était mort.

Il ne reviendra pas.

Et c'était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Parce que… Dean avait toujours eu un monde restreint. Et il avait beau avoir un groupe d'amis conséquent au lycée, son monde tournait et avait toujours tourné autour de deux personnes. Son frère et Cas. Ils étaient tout pour Dean. Une partie de lui-même. Et là, Castiel était partit. Le présent était devenu le passé et les « pour toujours » s'étaient transformés en « plus jamais ».

Et Dean était terrifié. Il avait peur parce que… parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Castiel le savait.

Peut-être qu'il était partit sans se rendre compte de la place qu'il avait dans sa vie, sans savoir à quel point Dean tenait à lui.

Parce qu'il y avait beau avoir beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement de Castiel, personne ne le connaissait comme lui le connaissait. Personne ne savait pour les crises d'angoisses, les insécurités. Dean lui savait. Il savait que Castiel avait peur et que parfois, il se sentait minable, genre vraiment minable. Cas pensait souvent -trop souvent même- que si les autres s'en rendait compte, que si les autres commençaient à le voir comme lui, il se voyait, tout le monde allait lui tourner le dos. Il avait peur d'être abandonné, d'être insuffisant, inutile. De pas être à la hauteur.

Et Dean avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Quand le sujet était abordé, il blaguait et détournait l'attention. Dean ne disait pas « je t'aime » et « tu es tout pour moi » ou ce genre de niaiseries habituelles. C'était juste pas son truc, Sam le savait, lui il arrivait à décrypter les mots, les regards, les gestes… Mais pas Cas.

Enfin si, mon dieu si, Cas arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais pas quand il s'agissait de lui-même.

Alors Dean essaya de se souvenir. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Quelles avaient été ces dernières paroles ? Sûrement un truc comme « à demain » ou « on se voit plus tard ». Quelque chose d'inutile, d'oubliable.

Alors il chercha fébrilement dans son téléphone à la recherche des derniers sms qu'ils s'étaient échangés et tout ce qu'il vit c'était le dernier texto que lui avait envoyé Castiel.

Un message auquel il n'avait pas répondu.

Il avait demandé ce que Sam voulait pour son anniversaire. **Et Dean n'avait pas répondu.** Il se souvenait être descendu pour demander à Sammy mais après il avait juste… oublié. Pourtant il le savait, il savait que ce genre de chose angoissait Castiel, de ne pas savoir. Surtout en ce qui concernait Sam ou Dean.

Et Dean avait osé oublier. Peut-être que ça, cette incertitude, cette angoisse de ne pas être capable de faire plaisir à Sam… peut être que ça l'avais distrait ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Castiel était toujours très prudent en voiture, ça ne faisait qu'a peine quelque mois qu'il avait eu son permis alors… ouais, il devait y penser.

Merde, il devait même se torturer l'esprit tout en maudissant Dean de ne pas lui répondre. Ça l'avais distrais et il n'avait pas vu le camion griller le feu rouge et lui couper la route. Et à présent, il avait disparus et à sa place, il ne restait qu'un lopin de terre retourné, une jolie pierre gravée et tous les souvenirs.

Trop de souvenir.

Pas assez.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas cela qui comptait, l'absence ne pesait pas encore, les larmes n'avait pas coulées, le cœur était toujours intacte.

Mais la tête était pleine d'une question obsédante.

 **Est-ce que Castiel savait ?** Putain, Dean ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir la réponse à cette question, il devait être sûr.

Alors il reprit son téléphone et il écrivit.

De Dean à Cas_14h12_: Une encyclopédie sur les serpents, c'est sa nouvelle lubie

De Dean à Cas_14H13_: Reviens s'il te plaît

De Dean à Cas_14h13_: Je t'aime

Le téléphone s'écrasa au sol et les larmes se mirent à couler.

* * *

J'aime bien les reviews *sifflote*.


End file.
